


One Day

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, New Years AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The show would be starting soon, and while everyone around them was smiling and waiting in anticipation, she could barely contain her tears. The seconds ticked down to the new year, an inevitable reminder of their time together.' ((Amon/Korra spend New Years together))</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

The show would be starting soon, and while everyone around them was smiling and waiting in anticipation, she could barely contain her tears. The seconds ticked down to the new year, an inevitable reminder of their time together.

"You promised you wouldn’t cry."

Korra took a shuddering breath and looked to her left at her company, his sad smile making the tears flow freely. This would be the only night they would get for another year, and as always he wanted to end it watching the fireworks with her. 

He reached towards her and wiped a tear away, his touch leaving a chill across her cheek. It was just hours before that the same hand was warm in her own. He went to pull away but she caught his hand in hers, holding it tightly against her cheek. Maybe if she tried hard enough, he would get warm again. Maybe when the clock hit midnight, he wouldn’t leave her. 

"You’re cold." She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. She could feel his thumb rub across her cheek, could sense him step closer to her and wrap his arms around her tiny frame. It felt like slipping into an ice bath, and although it was meant to be a sign of comfort all she felt was despair. 

"I don’t want you to go. Not again." She choked out past the lump in her throat, feeling his arm tighten around her briefly before easing up. She could feel him rest his chin on top of her head, his breathing slow and steady in contrast to her heavy sobs.

"You know the rules, Korra. One night every year on the cusp of the new year."

"Couldn’t you stay? I’ll protect you from whoever comes after you." She said, looking up to him with desperation in her teary eyes. He went to open his mouth in response when the all too familiar sounds of cannon fire erupted around them, the dark night sky filling with an array of colors. They both turned their attention towards the sky above them, watching the fireworks go off and the crowd around them mumbling in appreciation. Korra swallowed hard and looked to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and holding tight. Maybe if she held on long enough, held on with all her might he would still be there after it all. 

"Korra, I’ll be waiting here for you. I lov-"

Of course, such thinking was proven fruitless as she felt the body in her arms begin to evaporate, a fine mist left in his place. Her heart broke as it did every New Years, trying her best to not call his name. Another year wasted looking for a way to fix her mess, another year to remind her of her greatest failure as an Avatar and a lover. She wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head as the fireworks continued on above her.

"Please… don’t go… don’t go, Noatak… please…"


End file.
